Aden
General Information Sunni|rank = Duchy|capital = Aden (388)|culture = Yemeni (Arabic)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Emirate (1018-1967) Republic - Communist Dictatorship (1967-1990) |development = 14 (1018-1062) 20 (1018-1100) 22 (1100-1174) 28 (1443-1454, 1875-1968) 23 (1728-1858) 34 (1858-1875) 42 (1968-1990) }} is a Sunni Yemeni country starting as an emirate, located in the Lower Yemen area of the Arabia region, Near East Asia; emerging in the era of the Holy Roman Empire. At the starting year of 1018, the country borders fellow Sunni nations: in the northwest and in the east, and Shia in the north. At the year 1062, the country will be integrated into Shia , but will be released from the same country in 1083. In the year 1174, the country will be integrated into Sunni , but will be released from Sunni in 1443. Sunni will reintegrate the country again in 1454, but the latter will be released again in 1728 from the Shia . The emirate will become a vassal of Protestant in 1874, but will become independent again, as a republic, in November 30, 1967. Eventually, Sunni will permanently annex on May 22, 1990. Decisions Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Unite Yemen * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Yemeni ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** not AI ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Own core province(s): Mukha (387), Adan (388), San'a (390) and Taiz (4402) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kindah (2540) *** Own core province(s): Najran (391) *** Own core province(s): Jazan (2537) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claims on Area(s): Yemen, Upper Yemen, Tihama al-Yemen and Hadramut ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Yemeni Ideas and Traditions Yemeni Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10% Infantry Combat Ability ** +10% Institution Spread * Ambitions: ** +10% Production Efficiency * Ideas: ** Al-Yaman, Felicitous Arabia: *** +10% Goods Produced Modifier ** Coffea Arabica: *** +10% Global Trade Power ** Control of the Red Sea: *** +10% Trade Efficiency ** Yemeni Architecture: *** +1 Yearly Prestige ** Uniting the Yemeni Tribes: *** +10% National Manpower Modifier ** Promoting the Yemeni Trade Ports: *** +1 Merchants ** Foreign Embassies: *** +1 Diplomats Category:Countries Category:Yemeni countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Asian countries Category:Holy Roman Empire Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Emirate countries Category:Republics Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Communist Dictatorships